Geminum
by Paddie
Summary: Geminum es una especie de recopilación de mis fanfics, basados en la historia y línea original de JK Rowling con ideas y situaciones puramente mías. Probablemente se hable de temas adultos por lo que no voy a irme mucho por las ramas y clasifico el actual
1. Prólogo

**El prólogo  
  
**Hay que hacer pequeñas aclaraciones y ajustes antes de comenzar.

"_Procurando lo mejor estropeamos a menudo lo que está bien_" -**William Shakespeare**

¿No es acaso bastante común el darnos cuenta de que cuando intentamos hacer algo nuevo, hermoso, espectacular, terminamos deshaciendo lo que ya teníamos bien?. Es como decir que aquello que escribo estropea lo que otro piensa o quizá hasta estropee lo que yo ya tenía pensado; es como un arma de doble filo, una cuchilla dejando al descubierto ambos lados de la navaja: no puedes dejar de crear si eso es lo que te mueve, pero tampoco puedes asegurar que el resultado te gustará, no puedes tampoco crear sin saber que cambiarás.

Era verdad que hacía tiempo estaba pensando algo similar, pero era tan difícil saber exactamente cómo debería comenzar para quedar satisfecha en todo aspecto que terminé dejándolo _para después_. Mala idea si me lo preguntan, y buena idea si pienso en lo que ahora tengo en mente para ello; en verdad que soy ociosa.

Muchos tomamos muy poco en cuenta escritos como éste al leer un libro que nos parece interesante, cuanto más si se trata de uno que no lo es y sin embargo es muy importante, no sólo porque se da una introducción al mismo, sino también porque es el preámbulo del conocimiento del autor. Para quienes les interese, bien, y para quienes no, pueden cerrar la página o cambiarla hasta llegar a una que tenga un título de capítulo y comience con la narrativa (si es que, a este momento encuentran una).  
Es una verdadera lástima que todos tengamos facultades para escribir (porque obviamente no es una característica sólo mía, o sólo de unos cuantos famosos escritores; todos tenemos la habilidad para escribir e imaginar, es por eso que aquello resulta tan común que pierde interés) y que pocos las intentemos aprovechar; sé que, para quienes gusten de la lectura, resultará más fácil y cómodo encontrarse con historias fabricadas, listas para leer y releer, para que nos den el beneficio de la duda y gracias a esto podamos crear teorías o historias derivadas del inicio común, pero hay que entender que el beneficio principal de saber un idioma no es sólo para ser jugadores pasivos, mucho menos cuando tenemos imaginación y espíritu de inventiva; es realmente especial dejarlo salir a flote y ponernos en nuestras propias líneas, tomando nuestras propias riendas.

Si podemos escribir los llamados _fanfics _¿por qué no podríamos entonces escribir nuestras propias historias?

Y si todos podemos hacer eso¿por qué yo sigo la línea de una historia fabricada?. Porque no quiero perder el hilo de lo que hago ahora y porque, a pesar de no parecer creíble, ésta historia que pretende pasar de ser un simple fanfic y yo pretendo poner todo lo que tengo pensado para ello; así, si no logro sobresalir, cuando menos sabré que mi trabajo hice, que no pude haberlo hecho peor pero que pude plasmar lo que imaginé o lo que de alguna manera deduje.

Es esa inventiva que llega cuando estás demasiado interesada en ciertos temas y es, la misma inventiva, la que llega cuando tiene que llegar y que plasmo cuando lo debo de plasmar.

Porque un trabajo forzado no vale ni la décima parte de lo que un trabajo inspirado vale.

Quizá esté de más decir que lo que plasmo en cada uno de mis escritos tiene ese mero sentimiento de hacer las cosas cuando le nacen y, por demás también esté quizás el decir que, como todo, plasmo mi sentimiento en ellos. Muchas veces escribo cosas en estados anímicos, que por el común, muchos desistirían al no considerarlo "ético" y tal vez sea por eso que los considero especialmente buenos, y que a muchos no les parezca igual.

Éste es el preámbulo del que hablaba al inicio, a pesar de no ser uno muy largo, es mi manera de hacerles saber lo que todos y cada uno de mis escritos llevarán plasmado y no darles un preciso detalle de lo que se verá en los mismos.

La falta de concentración, motivación e imaginación hacen más tediosa la tarea de leer, y más desesperada a la persona por leer algo interesante.

_**El intentar es sentir que terminas, el lograr es comenzar de nuevo.**_

**Nota:** Esto fue comenzado el 21 de Junio de 2004, y por desgracia (y pereza) no lo continué hasta ahora, que retomaré éste y otros muchos trabajos procurando no dejarlos en el olvido.


	2. La Ansiedad

**La ansiedad**

¡Un varón¡es un varón!— vociferaba un hombre alto y delgado, con toda la pinta de haberse percatado de aquello en ese preciso instante, con una enorme túnica negra con la capucha puesta sobre una despeinada melena negra.

El lugar que le rodeaba no era más que un pequeño recinto de la mitad de un cuarto baño bastante modesto, y aunque los demás ocupantes lo miraban con aire extrañado, éste no dejaba de gritar aquello tan a viva voz, que fuera del pequeño sitio un centenar de miradas se clavaron en él; parecía que sobre el lugar había caído algún tipo de hechizo que impedía moverse a sus ocupantes, todos con las plantas pegadas al suelo de una manera tan estúpida que parecían estatuas hechas por un malísimo artista.  
Pero es que aquél hombre estaba sumamente feliz —En verdad les digo¡es un varón¡y se parece horrores a mi!— repetía constantemente, aplacando unos papeles invisibles sobre la mesilla más cercana para más tarde salir dando tumbos por el lugar, sonriendo a todo cuanto le veía.

Hacía un día tremendamente frío, por todo Londres se decía que los termómetros plantados en algunos de los jardines vecinos estaban congelados, un soplido y habrían caído rotos en mil pedazos, hasta las muchas personas que solían hacer concurrida una plaza de la ciudad habían aparentemente preferido tomar un día de descanso, pensando que un día sin ellos no les arruinaría nada en absoluto al volver. Pero el frío no mellaba la ardua tarea de festejo que aquél hombre había plantado en su residencia aquél día, y, aunque solamente tres o cuatro estaban con su esposa, su hijo y él, no parecía preocuparse demasiado, se sentía realmente dichoso.

—Tranquilízate hombre, se te van a saltar los ojos de tanto mirarlo— le sugirió un hombre de porte elegante, con un cabello tan negro como su túnica y tan arreglado como su vestimenta.  
—Es que ¡sólo míralo!— dijo entrecortadamente aquél efusivo hombre —¡Míralo y dime si no es idéntico a mi!— tomó, en ese instante, al pequeño ser y se lo puso sobre el pecho.

Aquél otro hombre ciertamente se veía feliz pero parecía empeñado en que primero el orgulloso padre se relajara un poco, así que adoptando un rostro sereno y sin visibles indicios de querer sonreír, repitió: —Anda y deja al pobre niño, debe estar aturdido con tanto grito tuyo y en vez de tener un buen recuerdo no tendrá más que la vaga memoria de unos gritos enloquecidos—. Ambos se miraron por tan sólo un par de segundos antes de que el padre asintiera, sin dejar de sonreír, y aceptara dejándolo en los brazos de la no menos sonriente madre; se pasó una mano por el cabello, haciéndolo desordenarse más y, caminando hasta llegar al lado de aquél hombre que lo había parado, lanzaba miradas encantadas al niño, quien ya comenzaba a reír aparentemente mofándose de su padre. La voz del pequeño inundaba la habitación y en brazos de su madre, parecían un perfecto retrato angelical; ambos tenían la misma mirada de ojos color esmeralda y, visiblemente era lo único que haría decir que el niño era hijo de aquella mujer quien tenía el largo cabello sujetado en una coleta no menos larga de color rojo y brillante, que sonreía radiante; el bebé conservaba mucho más la apariencia del padre, a pesar de tener poco cabello por lo que no podía vérsele tan desordenado, el rostro, aunque pequeño e infantil, recordaba a aquél hombre.

—Vamos, Sirius¿no piensas cargarlo?— sugirió aquella mujer sin dedicarle una mirada —No me dirás que los bebés no te agradan ¿verdad?—  
—De todos los niños que he visto, este es al que más ganas me da de cargar— murmuró casi inaudible, con un visible sonrojo bajo los ojos.  
—Entonces ¿qué esperas¿a que tenga once años?— el padre empujaba a Sirius con una mano, de tal manera que aquél sintió que se le salía el cerebro por la boca.

Se quedó justo donde había podido quedar parado, con los brazos firmemente pegados a los costados —Si, bueno, creo que puedo, es decir que creo que no quiero esperar tanto— y avanzó con paso firme el resto del camino para llegar a la madre y el niño para tomar al segundo delicadamente, pero estaba tan ansioso por hacerlo que pensaba estarlo arrebatando de los cálidos brazos de la mujer. Lo levantó con cuidado colocándoselo frente a frente a la altura del rostro; el niño seguía risueño y no parecía haberse molestado por aquél despojo, al contrario, parecía bastante divertido tratando de tocarle el rostro; el hombre dibujó una sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos grises se iluminaron.

—Ciertamente— comenzó con un poco de dificultad, pasaba saliva dificultosamente —en verdad es tu viva imagen, James—

James no se inmutó y decidió sonreír de tal manera que dejaba ver los dientes —Bueno, tenía que serlo— se limitó a decir mostrando su indudable emoción y orgullo. Era su hijo y era lo que más quería en el mundo, el hecho de ser tan parecido a él era solamente algo que _tenía que pasar_ como él mismo no se cansaba de repetir; Sirius, sin embargo, le recordó que los ojos de su madre eran evidente diferencia entre su hijo y él, que los tenía de un almendrado singular.

—Bien, si, esos ojos también tenía que sacarlos ¿de qué otra manera sabrían que es hijo suyo también?— comentó apretando los labios.  
—Claro, si, pensarían te has revertido hasta esa edad— murmuró Lily, radiante y sin perder la compostura.

Antes de que algún otro sonido saliera de la boca de alguno de los presentes, un hombre castaño de aspecto sereno los atajó —Y¿ya han pensado el nombre que llevará?—  
Aquello parecía haber tomado por sorpresa no sólo a los padres, sino también a Sirius quien miraba al chico con tal embelesamiento que, en cuanto dejó de hacerlo, éste soltó una especie de bufido y le tomó un mechón de cabello.  
—Pues...— comenzó James, en realidad tenía pensados algunos, pero no había discutido con nadie sobre ello, quizás la emoción de tener al niño con él no le habían dejado tiempo para reparar en aquello.  
—Seguramente llevará el nombre de James— inquirió Sirius, un tanto confundido.  
Harry...— murmuró Lily —Quiero que por nombre lleve Harry— parecía sonrojada pero feliz a la vez.  
—Harry...Harry...Harry James Potter— enlazaba el padre los nombre con cautela, procurando en apariencia que sonaran bien —Harry James Potter, si¡me gusta!— cruzó los brazos orgullosísimo y se plantó frente a su amigo y su hijo quien no terminaba de soltar aquél mechón que parecía agradarle bastante —Si, serás Harry James Potter— repitió.

**Nota:**Escrito el 21 de Junio de2004


End file.
